Thanatos Za'Dresh
With his Firstborn father, Dryx Za'Dresh in a chrysalis before his birth, Thanatos did not know him. He was raised by his mother, Asenica, until he was stolen from her dying arms at age four. At that point, he was taken to Thaos Na'Danashurin, crazed by a dark prophecy and harboring an archdemon within himself. His new 'father' took the child's memories from him and raised him to 'replace' Dryx as Entity of Necromancy and the leader of Kaotala, who had shaken off the fog that Thaos had not. The dragon Sheridak, a great dracolich created by Raderos and Dryx long ago would be freed to serve the purpose of bringing death and taking hope from the people of Eren, Gallyn and Kiyez, destabilizing their defenses and rendering them helpless. The ultimate goal was to destroy them and bring their countries under the control of the Dark Brotherhood. It was believed that the child could control the sealed dracolich and become more powerful than Dryx, fervently broadening the influence of the old ways and earning a place among his uncles at the council. As an adult, he searched for a mate, one unaware of the prophecies he was expected to fulfill, someone normal. He wanted something other than fanaticism, someone to love him. His father's beliefs had shown themselves to him in dreams, he understood them and wanted a life away from all of the nonsense he had been taught. However, he did not wish for the only family he had to turn on him as they had Dryx. He needed to fulfill the prophecy or his life was forfeit. He felt that he needed to love in order to become whole, Nalatos had shown him what power it held, and he would fail without additional strength. Eventually he found what he sought on Relune, falling for a commoner woman in Albandafaer. Their romance brought a pregnancy, and he told her he would return before the birth of their twins. The joy he felt was incredible, he would surely suceed. Unfortunately, he was too young, and although he had the power he needed, the dragon broke free with cleverness. This treachery overloaded him with negative energy, far more than he could handle, and took his sanity. Sheridak had his own ideas and brought death wherever he went. Thanatos went about giving a 'gift' to Kaotala, immortality. To everything. But this immortality took their lives and replaced it with negative energy, rending flesh and leaving the people as only animated, sentient skeletons who lived among trees that grew from the negative energies without leaves, skeletal birds that flew without feathers. Skeletal pet cats chased desiccated grasshoppers, skeletal babies cried and laughed in the arms of their skeletal parents. Kaotala had become an abomination, the Death Dragon was free, and the man's insanity made him incredibly dangerous. It was deemed necessary to seal him in the Peak of Mana, which would filter out and negate the darkness in hopes that it would no longer fuel his madness. Eventually, his daughter, now grown, was granted the right to see him. She used that time to read to him, hoping that even in stasis he would come to know her. His imprisonment ended leaving him, and he was soon to truly meet the daughter who had read to him. He chose to return home with her and see his mate again. As of now, he lives with her on Cindil's property and is raising her twin brother who had tragically been killed at birth. He feels terrible guilt even now that Kaotala has been restored and is reserved, seen by many as antisocial with a superiority complex. In truth, he wants to be a husband and a father, unable to yet face the outside world. He was born with bronze eyes that eventually turned a deep amethyst. The bronze can still be seen as fleck. His hair is black and his skin a slate grey. He weilds a scythe.